Talk:Brazen Bones
Hits for 350-450 damage to a THF/NIN. I will say, it's not very accurate at all, hitting me only maybe ~50% with literally no evasion gear on and only 2 merits. The 50 damage per melee swing from spikes damage with added paralysis makes this fight stupidly hard. Counterstance tanking did not work. THF, MNK, WHM trio got it to 80% before wipe. THF was hitting between 5 and 15 damage and MNK was hitting for 25-50. Dragon Kick hit for 291. A NIN/DNC could possibly solo this or a THF/NIN with an amazing eva set up and a pet healer/haster, but the spikes damage and paralysis effect are so potent/frequent that it'd be incredibly difficult, if at all possible. Attempted solo as BRD75/NIN37 with Troubadour/Nightingale/Soul Voice double Marches. I got it to only 98%-ish, due to it's weakness to piercing.. hit it for 5-10 damage per hit. I was tanking it pretty well, only got hit twice. Just died from spikes basically lol 60-70 spike damage per hit D:. --BruHouse 20:02, June 17, 2010 (UTC) ::*First off, skeletons are weak to blunt damage, not piercing. You sound like you may have been using a Joyeuse. Secondly, WHAT IN THE WORLD WERE YOU DOING SOLOING THIS ON BARD? Wow. Seriously? I'm surprised you got it down to 98%. Bard meleeing is a joke. My bard is level 80+ and melee takes hella-long. Your haste/multi-attack weapons will only get you killed FASTER from the ice spikes, in this case. Seriously, either you don't have another 75 job (I'm aware that was the highest level when you posted this) Or, you just love to waste your time. LOL. Sorry for trolling... but, bard soloing this NM... Wow. That's a great story dude. --Overgryph 05:02, December 17, 2010 (UTC) ::*lol When I said weakness to piercing I meant how terrible piercing does against it..anyone knows skeletons aren't weak to piercing <_<. You probably don't know any legit DD BRDs, but BRD Meleeing is definitely not a joke <.< BRD's DMG output can be really surprising. Most people think the definition of a DD BRD is just tossing on a Turban, SH, and, because they cant pull off DMG higher than 600 with Evisceration (if they even have it), mainhanding a Joyeuse for Spirits Within every 300% TP. You sound like you may have been using a Joyeuse. I'm not calling BRD the best DD/Tank in FFXI, but you're talking as if it can't even break 500 dmg. Something too, I wouldn't rely on BRD's evasion to tank with it, but BRD/DNC is really cool too, what with the insane CHR gear for Waltzing and Magic Acc gear for flourishes. And yes, as a matter of fact, I do love to waste my time :D and BRD has been my only 75-90 job for 8 years.... Anyways, I will admit it was foolish of me to even try this/post this. I'm almost 100% sure BRD can't kill this NM DD'ing it. It can probably be killed in other well-thought out strategies though. --BruHouse 07:47, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Gotta wonder what SE was thinking when they put this drop on this NM... --Eremes 22:30, February 18, 2010 (UTC) try it with a bunch of smn i bet that would be an easy fight since just use BP then wait till it dies or use another BP and don't have it attack = no para and hell you could just use shiva who is nearly immune to para + rush is blunt win win.--Eightball805 16:33, May 21, 2010 (UTC) I bursted ~3000 damage to this thing and it was only down about 10%. There's no way it has 7500 hp. Or maybe I'm crazy... --Vulturelainen 07:26, September 16, 2010 (UTC) {Too Weak} Solo 90Beastmaster using Dipper Yuly and Reward w/ Pet Food Eta Biscuit --L3m0n4d3 06:48, January 25, 2011 (UTC)